Jealously Cafe
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She knows she doesn't have the right to feel jealous. After all she has "moved on" with Tommy. But she couldn't deny the fact that a flash of jealously rose inside her. When she sees Oliver sitting next to a blonde in a cafe.


**Jealously Cafe. **  
**Fandom: Arrow **  
**Pairing(s): Laurel/Oliver (with slight Laurel/Tommy, and Felicity/Oliver friendship.****)  
Spoilers/Warnings: Up to 1x03 Lone Gunman **  
**Author Notes: Honestly I love Felicity's character. I do hope she eventually gets a storyline of her own. I also love the semi friendship she has with Oliver Queen. Also I don't really know what age Felicity is supposed to be, so I decided to make her the same age as Oliver, Laurel, and Tommy.  
Even though, I know Laurel isn't a complete Bitch, she does seem to be a bit of a bitch to Oliver. Plus I wanted to write a piece with Laurel being jealous of Oliver a relationship he has with a female.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. **  
**Summary: She knows she doesn't have the right to feel jealous. After all she has "moved on" with Tommy. But she couldn't deny the fact that a flash of jealously rose inside her. When she sees Oliver sitting with a blonde at a cafe. She usually attends for lunch.**

Her hazel green eyes widen as she recognized a familiar voice.

Instantly causing her to turn her head around, to the source of the voice. Her eyes instantly fell upon her former long-term boyfriend smiling at a somewhat nerdy blonde. Her bright golden locks pulled back in ponytail, and judging from her outfit was probably on her lunch break. They were both sitting next to each other (or at least close enough so they can both see the laptop screen that was in front of them). The remains of their lunch slightly pushed off to the side.

Both of them seem to be focused on the computer.

Even though, they didn't necessary look like a couple (and she was probably only helping Oliver on something.)

It didn't stop the wave of jealously that rushed through her veins. Which is ridiculous because she has "moved on" with Tommy. Even though, Tommy, does make her smile and laugh. (Something she has been able to do in the past five years).

She isn't sure if she is in love with him.

Despite the fact he would often utter the words "I love you" to her after they have sex in his or her bed, but she has never been able to say those words back to him.

Honestly, perhaps if she actually judge the situation properly. She would realize they weren't dating, and for the most part were either strictly friends or her employer.

But she never acts rationally when she is jealous. (Especially when Oliver is involved. Even though, she knows he slept around quite a bit in the past, but a part of her knows those girls never really mean anything to him. All of them were one-night stands.)

It sure as hell didn't stop her from storming over towards their table. (Even though, her lunch hour is up in fifteen minutes.)

"Hello Oliver," she says coldly. She instantly notices, Oliver glance up at her, a slight hint of surprise crossing his features. "On a lunch date?"

She vaguely notice, the blonde's cheeks redden. Most likely from embarrassment, than than the actual of thought of her and Oliver being on a date.

"Not p..." Oliver starts.

"I was just helping Mr. Queen..." the blonde starts, but trailed off, when she realizes that Laurel wasn't paying any attention to her. Her cold gaze was fixed firmly on Oliver.

It sure doesn't help matters. That she later started to rant, bringing up his past. Almost as if she warning Felicity that if you get involved with him. He will only break your heart.

(Even though, Felicity was cute in an innocent type of way. He would never get into a romantic relationship or try to have to sex with her.)

Oliver sighs, as he moves to stand up, instantly noticing that several people were watching them and may be listening into their conversation.

This was honestly, not a conversation he would prefer to be at least somewhat private, and not witness by several customers.

"Can we take this conversation outside," he says softly. Stressing the world outside. It was only then, she noticed several people looking at them.

Shame instantly flooded through her, as she follows Oliver out of the closest exit. (Which was conveniently placed close to the table he and Felicity were sitting.)

"Seriously Laurel what right do you have to act like a jealous lover," he utters the moment they door shut behind them. "We aren't seeing each other. The last time I check, you were dating my best friend. Regardless of the fact, that lunch was quite completely business related."

"You're right, I'm sorry," she apologizes after a moment. She knows that he was right. She often reminded him. He has no right to judge her who dates. (Which lead to several awkward conversations. Although, a part of her wonders if she was simply trying to get a rise out of him.)

"I'm not the only person who should be apologizing to," he replies. Slightly glancing past her shoulder, noticing Felicity placing her laptop in her computer bag.

She nods knowing there is some truth to those words. The moment her business is finish with Oliver out here, she plans on apologizing to the blonde.

Oliver sighs and for a moment was silent, "I wasn't going to tell you this until I know for certain, but I think my mother was behind the accident."

Her eyes widen.

Obviously catching on what accident he was referring to. The accident that took Sarah away from her (and him.) She also knows his father was on the yacht and died as well.

"The reason why I asked Felicity to meet her is, because she works for my step-father. I didn't want her to be eavesdropped on at the office," Oliver continues.

"Thank you for telling me," she forces out. Oliver nods, and moves to his car. (Even though, it was usually John who drives him around.)

Her hazel green eyes silently fell upon the blonde exiting the building. Whether if it was just coincidence she just happens to leave the moment Oliver decided to leave was lost on her.

But at least she can apologized for her behavior to the blonde. Despite the fact she took out most of her jealously on Oliver. She was pretty rude towards her.

It's obvious that Felicity didn't deserve it.

"Ms. Lance right?" Felicity questions. She instantly nods. Somewhat surprised that she was being nice to her, after being a bitch in the cafe. "I think Mr. Queen would want you to have this," she says holding out a black flash drive for her.

She silently studies the flash-drive, before taking it. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for the way I acted in the cafe."

Felicity shrugs, "Don't worry about it, but forgive me for being so bold. But I don't think you're over Mr. Queen, and despite all the hurt he caused you in the past. I think you are still in love him, and I think you're actions in the cafe prove that."

Felicity barely gives her any time to respond to her statement, because the next thing she knows. She sees the blonde walking away, probably deciding to head back to the office.

It was only when Felicity disappears from her sight. She realizes there was probably some truth to her words.

Perhaps she will always be in love with Oliver Queen.

If that were the case, she should probably let Tommy go. So she can find a girl that will love him, and make him happy. Instead of clinging to the possibility he has a future with her.

Of course, she doesn't have a clue, what do about Oliver.

**-the End**


End file.
